Peach's Date
by First Class Priority
Summary: Mario and Peach go for lunch. But Bowser is stalking them. My first fanfic. NEWBEE! :)


It was a rainy morning at the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky was grey and the rain was pouring like Rosalina's comet stars.

Mario woke up in his guest room in Peach's castle. He had spent the night at Peach's. He got out of his bed and went to change in his usual clothes.

He walked downstairs of the huge castle and went into the kitchen. He saw Yoshi making breakfast.

"Hey Mario. Im in charge of breakfast today, what would you like?" he asked.

"Bacon and pancakes please," Mario said. He sat down and turned on the tv. he scrolled through the channels and found the channel he was looking for.

Peach came in the room. "Good morning Mario," Peach said as she kissed Mario on the cheek.

"Good morning," he said back to Peach. Peach walked into the kitchen. "Hey Peach. You want anything to eat?" "You know the usual," she said. "Ok. Coming right up," Yoshi said.

Peach walked into the room where Mario was in and sat down. "So what are we doing today?" Peach asked. "Well, you do have to take Rosalina to the airport," Mario said. "Oooh, right. I totally forgot about that," Peach said. "Then after that, I am going to take you for lunch," Mario added. "Aww. That is so sweet. I am going to change and take her to the airport. I'll be back in time for our lunch." Peach said before she went to her room. Mario smiled and nodded before Peach was out of sight.

Yoshi came in with the breakfast. "Here you go Mario." He looked around and didn't see Peach. "Hey where's Peach?" he asked. "She is changing to take Rosalina to the airport," he said "Oh. Ok. I'm eating her breakfast though" Yoshi said. Peach came down and grabbed her car keys. "See ya later," she said before closing the door.

She walked to the car and got in. She backed out of the driveway and went to Rosalina's house.

Peach parked in front of Rosalina's house and got out. She knocked on her door. Rosalina came out with her bags.

"Hey Rosalina. You ready to go?" Peach asked. "You bet. I cant wait to go to Mushroom Islands. It is really beautiful," Rosalina said with excitement. "Ok. Get in the car." Peach said smiling. Rosalina put her bags in the car and got in. They drove off toward the airport.

They drove pass the runways and onto the drop off and pick up lanes. "Just drop me off right here," Rosalina said. "Ok," Peach said. She stopped and helped Rosalina with her bags."Ok Rosalina, have a nice trip," Peach said hugging Rosalina. "See ya when I get back and thanks for the lift," Rosalina said. "Your welcome," Peach said.

Rosalina walked into the airport. Peach drove away and went home, but didn't succeed. She had run into Bowser. "Mwahaha. Finally my chance to kidnap you. No one, not even Mario can save you now!" Bowser shouted evilly. "Bowser, I'm not in the mood," Peach said thinking about Mario.

"Wait. What?"

"You heard me. I'm not playing. I have to go meet Mario for lunch. So just leave me alone for once please." Peach said very seriously.

"Umm, ok. But don't think that I'm not going to stop bothering and kidnapping you," Bowser said. "Whatever. As long as you leave me alone today ok," Peach said.

"Fine."

Peach drove off. "Your on a date alright. Well I'm going to check that theory," Bowser said mischievously. He got in his car and followed Peach to the castle.

Peach went inside the castle. Mario was ready and Yoshi was going to help Luigi and Daisy with a painting project. "You ready to go?" Mario asked. "Yes. Lets go," Peach said. They walked to the city to eat at Toadsworth's Bistro, one of the best restaurants in the Mushroom Kingdom. They decided to walk there because of ambiance.

Bowser was in his car behind a bush. He then got out. "Time to make Peach my evil wife and take over the Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser said with an evil grin.

Mario and Peach made it to the restaurant. "Table for 2 please." Mario said. The waiter led them to their table. Bowser was looking in the window. "Now to defeat Mario and make Peach mine." he uttered.

It had stopped raining and the sun was in view. Mario and Peach had made their orders.

"Wow Mario, this is the nicest thing that someone has ever done for me, besides birth." Peach said in a sweet voice. Mario chuckled a little. "Id knew You love it Peach." Mario said.

Bowser walked in the restaurant. "Table for one." he said. He sat next to the window and on the front of him was Mario and Peach.

Mario and Peach's food came. They began to eat, but Peach didn't eat just yet. "I need to wash my hands first," Peach said. She got up and to her surprise she saw Bowser. She looked away and began to power walk to the restroom. Bowser looked out the window, thinking about the pleasures of him and Peach ruling the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach made it back to her seat, surprised that Bowser didn't see her. "Mario," she whispered. "Yes my pretty little angel," he said. "Bowser is here," she said. "What?" Mario asked. "Look behind me," she said. Mario looked and saw him. "Ohh my Neptune. He is a stalker," he said. Peach laughed a little but was overwhelmed with fear. "I tell him just one day without kidnapping and he ruins it." Peach was about to cry a little because of Bowser ruining their date. "Its ok. I have a plan." Mario said. "What is it?" Peach asked. "Ok. So we will ask the waiter to pack our lunch to go. Then, we will order something for him. When the waiter is giving Bowser his prepaid meal, we leave. Bowser will have to stay because he would be distracted by the waiter and the free food he has." Mario said. "Good plan." Peach said. She was feeling a lot better.

"Excuse me waiter," Mario said

"Yes"

"We would like to take this to go. And you see that guy in the spikey shell behind us. I want to pay for his salad, but don't say its from us." Mario continued.

"Sure. That will be 5 dollars please."

The food made it to Bowser. "Ok Peach let's go. He's distracted," Mario said in a rush. Peach got up and ran to the door.

"Hey you can't leave without paying for your food," the cashier said.

Mario went back and gave the cashier the money.

"Thank you. Come again."

"I didn't order this," Bowser said. "Its on the house," the waiter said. "Ohh... ok," Bowser said.  
Mario and Peach had left and ran back to the castle. Bowser looked over the chairs. They were gone. "Their gone? How? When? NOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Mario and Peach made it to the castle unharmed. "We made it. Today was a bust." Mario said exhausted. "No it wasnt. We were in a restaurant with the number one kidnapper in the Mushroom Kingdom and we just ran from him because of him being distracted. BEST DATE EVER!" Peach said with excitement. She kissed Mario on the lips and ran upstairs to watch tv.

Mario grinned. All was well.


End file.
